


The Bois

by hellcatdraws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, 70s, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Fest 2020, hellcatdraws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcatdraws/pseuds/hellcatdraws
Summary: Marauders in their 70s get up, James just thought it was a nice Christmas card photo, the other boys knew they were starting a boy band.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Marauders Fest 2020





	The Bois




End file.
